Didn't you notice?
by Kuronoko Tsubame
Summary: Kurama doesn't like for others to worry about him. But what happens when he hides something that could be truly dangerous, or does he even know? Can the Reikai Tentai figure out how to save him? Or is it already too late? [Note in profile.]
1. Chapter 1

_So here is my second story. Its a lot different from my first...I hope you still enjoy!_

_Okay, thanks to a couple of helpful reviews I was able to fix a small..error? Well, it didn't make sense so I deleted it. The changes are during the battle scene, which I hope is a lot better now._

---

**Didn't you notice?**

The Reikai Tentai are on a mission to capture a strange demon that has found its way into the Ningenkai. Koenma's guidance: "Actually we don't know anything about this demon, just that he's killed five humans since he arrived. Good luck!"

---

"Stupid pacifier breath probably sends me out 'cause he enjoys watching me struggle. This is so STUPID!" Yusuke screamed.

Kurama gave him a disapproving look. "Yusuke, we're trying to catch this demon by surprise."

"Well its not like you can blame me or anything, I mean, its Friday and I went to stupid school just to make Kayko happy and then stupid Takenaka gives me a stupid lecture! Now Koenma sends us out on a stupid mission telling us not to stop until we catch a stupid demon!" Yusuke raved.

"I'll ignore that last comment, Detective." Hiei grumbled.

"Oh, sorry guys, guess I got a little carried away."

"Never mind that Yusuke. I believe we have found the demon, you may get your weekend after all."

"No way, seriously? Uh-where?"

Kurama pointed to a small forest clearing that was radiating a dark green light.

"Oh yeah, now its time for the fun part!" Kuwabara said enthusiastically.

The demon was small, probably only three feet tall, its skin the same shade of green as the forest. It sat huddled amongst a pile of bones, all of them clearly human.

"Alright," Yusuke whispered, "Let's get this over with." He pointed his right index finger at the small demon. "SPIRIT GUN!"

To everyone's surprise the small demon did a backflip, avoiding the attack entirely. "Not very good assassins if you can't keep quiet, hm?" It spoke in a high, raspy voice. The demon turned to face them.

Yusuke walked into the clearing, followed by the others. "I was hoping to knock you out cold, bring you back to Spirit world and then head to the arcade, but, hey, who says you have to go by what I say?"

"Cocky little human, you wish to be the first to die?" The demon ran on all fours towards Yusuke, who easily dodged to the right. "Shall this one be first then?" The demon directed itself towards Kuwabara.

"Gah! Thanks a lot Urameshi!" Kuwabara summoned his Spirit Sword and knocked the demon into a tree.

"Wretched human, hiding your abilities!" The demon decided to charge Kurama, who summoned his rose whip and knocked it to the ground, a fresh wound appearing on its shoulder.

"A plant wielder are you?" The demon charged again at Kurama. "Haha! Catch me if you can!"

Kurama swung his rose whip and tangled it loosely around the small demon.

"Yeah! Nice catch Kurama!" called Yusuke.

"Indeed." Mumbled the little demon. It grabbed ahold of the rose whip, "I shall enjoy this!" The demon sent a blast of green sparks at Kurama through the rose whip. Before he could even blink Kurama was enveloped by the sparks, he let out a harsh cry of pain.

"Kurama, let go!" Hiei called.

But Kurama was either unwilling or unable to, for he stood immobilized as the sparks continued to hit him through his whip.

"Kurama!" Yusuke called, charging the small demon.

In a flash Hiei was between the two demons. He cut through the rose whip, halting the attack. Kurama fell forward onto the ground. The small demon was laughing hysterically. Yusuke now stood before him, his Rei Gun charged. "You creep!" The demon continued to laugh, and with a flash of green light it disappeared. "What the-?" Yusuke looked around for a sign of the demon, but it had gone. He cursed and walked over to Hiei and Kuwabara, who were knelt beside an unconscious Kurama.

"How is he?"

"He looks fine." Stated Kuwabara.

No sooner had he spoke than Kurama had opened his eyes.

"Hey Kurama, you okay?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes." Kurama replied, pushing himself into a sitting position. "I'm fine. What happened to the demon?"

"Stupid thing got away. You sure you're alright? It sounded like you were in a lot of pain."

Kurama discarded the remnants of his whip, flexing his right hand to return feeling into it. "Yes, I'm fine now. I suppose it just caught me off guard. Thank you Hiei."

"Hn."

"Whew! Well, let's all go home then, we can go after the little guy again tomorrow."

So the spirit detectives parted ways, agreeing to meet again the next morning.

---

Yusuke yawned widely, stumbling over his own feet. "Man am I beat!"

"What's the matter Yusuke? Didn't sleep well last night?" Kurama asked.

"Me? Nah, I slept like a log. After I went to bed at three that is."

"Three? Geez Urameshi, what were you doing all night?" Gaped Kuwabara.

"Beating the last level of my new video game."

Kurama sighed, "I was expecting that sort of answer from you Yusuke."

"Yeah, well I did beat it. Hey Kurama, you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm feeling fine Yusuke, why do you ask?" Kurama was surprised at his sudden show of concern.

"Ah-I don't know. Just forget it."

Hiei disappeared momentarily, reappearing by a tree twenty yards away. He pulled out his sword as he jumped up into the tree. A squeal was heard before their mission objective fell to the ground.

"Ah! Wretched fools are back again, eh?"

"Nice going Hiei." Yusuke gave him a thumbs up.

"Let's just get this over with Detective."

Yusuke posed for his Spirit Gun. "Alright little beastie, in the name of Spirit World you are under arrest!"

A moment of awkward silence passed before Kuwabara doubled over with laughter.

Kurama sighed, "I think you've been playing too many video games Yusuke."

The demon smirked. "I see, I see. The human wants me to come quietly. I will comply, but only if you can catch me again!"

"No problem." Yusuke ran for the demon.

The small demon avoided Yusuke, and Kuwabara, who had also attempted to catch it, and began running circles around Kurama. "Catch me if you can, catch me if you can!"

"Uh, Hiei?" Yusuke questioned, eyes following the demon. "I think you might have knocked that guy out of that tree just a little too hard."

"Or perhaps it was just insane to begin with."

Kurama stood quietly, analyzing the small demons' movements. After a few more circles the demon broke its path and shot towards Yusuke. Yusuke fired his spirit gun at him. Just before the attack hit, the demon disappeared. Meanwhile Yusuke's spirit gun was headed straight for Kurama. He easily avoided, but while he was jumping the demon reappeared and latched itself onto Kurama's right arm. The creature smiled wickedly and attacked Kurama with the same green sparks as before. His entire body was engulfed in a faint green glow. After a brief resistance a scream escaped his lips.

"Kurama!" Yusuke cried. He powered up his Spirit Gun again, aiming at the small demon, but suddenly froze. The two were hanging in the air, and because the demon was holding on to Kurama...he couldn't be sure he wouldn't hit him.

Hiei's sword flew through the air and pinned the demon to a tree, his sword firmly in its' leg.

Yusuke ran forward and caught Kurama, who was again unconscious. "Hiei, tie that thing up so we can get it back to Spirit World. I'll call Botan."

"What about me Urameshi? Can I help?" Kuwabara asked, his voice concerned.

"You just watch over Kurama."

---

Botan arrived within minutes. "Yusuke, you didn't explain anything to me, what's the big rush about?"

"Kurama was hurt by that things' attack, and he won't wake up. We need to get him to Genkai's."

Botan was about to voice her concern when Yusuke shot her a 'questions later' look. "Alright Yusuke. I'll need you to come with me, I can't carry Kurama and the demon at the same time."

"Right."

"The rest of you can go home now."

Hiei immediately disappeared.

"Geez, sometimes I wonder if that guy cares about anyone but himself. Urameshi, call me and tell me how Kurama's doing, you got that?"

"Sure thing Kuwabara. Alright Botan, let's go."

"Right, hold on tight."

----

_Well, I hope that this story is going to go well. I won't know until I get reviews._

_Randomness: who from Yu Yu Hakusho said: "Such high praise. I blush."_

_Hint: it is in volume four of the manga. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, I did quite a bit of work making sure everything made sense, so I really hope it does. I hope you enjoy!_

_---_

**_Didn't you notice?_**

**_Chapter 2_**

Botan prepared to leave after dropping Yusuke and Kurama off at Genkai's. She held her oar in one hand.

"Yusuke, I'll come back and check on Kurama as soon as I can."

"Right. Thanks a lot Botan."

"I'll see you soon Yusuke."

"Yeah. Later." Yusuke returned to the room where Kurama lay sleeping. "So Grandma? How is he?"

"I've given him a full exam. He doesn't appear to be injured in any way."

"That's great. I'm gonna go call Kuwabara."

---

Kurama opened his eyes and for a moment was unsure of where he was.

"Good, you're awake. Hey Dimwit!"

Kurama turned to see Genkai sitting across the room.

"Good grief, I'm just in the other room, you don't have to yell!"

Yusuke walked through a door to Kurama's left. "Hey Kurama, how're you feeling?"

"Answer truthfully." Genkai interjected.

Kurama smiled and sat up in his futon. "A bit tired, but otherwise fine. Yusuke, what happened?"

"You got attacked by that little runt of a demon and you passed out. I was starting to worry about you, you've been out for a while." Yusuke sat down beside him.

"Have I? How long?"

"Just over three hours now."

Kurama's gaze hardened. "Genkai, Yusuke, I thank you for taking care of me, however; I must be leaving now."

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yes, Yusuke. Thank you, but I must be going. Kaasan expected me back over an hour ago."

"Well, alright. Hey Kurama, what happened back there anyway?"

"Honestly? I remember you firing your spirit gun, then nothing until I woke up here."

"Well, take it easy okay?"

"I will. Thank you Yusuke, Genkai." he nodded to each in turn.

---

Kurama returned home to find his mother, as expected, very worried.

"Shuichi. I thought you would be home an hour ago."

"I'm sorry Kaasan. Yusuke insisted I stay until the movie was over, and their phones are out." To his mother, Kurama had been over at Yusuke's watching a movie.

"I'm just glad that you're okay. I was starting to worry about you. Would you like something to eat now Shuichi?"

"No thank you Kaasan. I'm rather tired. I think I'll just head to bed now."

"I see, if you're sure. Goodnight Shuichi."

"Goodnight Kaasan."

Kurama went straight to his room. He was strangely worn out from the days events. He fell onto his bed, not bothering to change clothes, and instantly fell asleep.

A silent black form disappeared from outside his window.

---

"Minamino residence."

"Oh, Minamino-san, is K-uh-Shuichi home?"

"I'm sorry Yusuke, but Shuichi went out about an hour ago. I'll tell him you called when he returns."

"Thanks a lot. Bye."

"Goodbye."

That morning after waking up Kurama had decided to take a walk in the park. His mind had wandered to the previous days mission. _That demon_,he thought, _How could I have let it catch me off gaurd a second time? And why can I not remember being attacked? I'll have to visit Spirit World and see what Koenma has found on this demon. It's possibly that it has some unusual capabilities. _He stopped his train of thought and nealt beside a sadly wilted rosebush. "The city really should take better care of the plants here." He tapped into his spirit energy to revive the plant, but what he recieved was a searing pain throughout his entire body. He felt as if every cell in his body were exploding. He tried vainly to find the source of his pain and block it out, but his attempt only caused him more pain. He vision blurred, the last thing he saw clearly being a dried up rosebud.

Hiei abruptly awoke from his resting place high in a tree. He had felt Kurama's energy rise enourmously and then drop to barely anything. He quickly began his search for the fox. Hiei found Kurama collapsed at the far side of the park. Besides the fact that his spirit energy was nearly nonexistant, and that he was again unconcious, Hiei noticed that his right arm, from shoulder to wrist, was covered in spots of blood. He pulled back Kurama's sleeve and saw numerous cuts increasing in depth from the wrist up. He wrapped Kurama's arm with his scarf to stop the bleeding, which it was doing a lot of, and contacted Yusuke, who he sensed was nearby.

_Detective. Get to the park. Now._

_Hiei? What's wrong?_

_Get here. Now. _Hiei left no room for question.

Yusuke arrived a few minutes later and practicly fell over when he saw Kurama lying in the grass.

"Kurama! Hiei, what happened?"

"I don't know. I found him like this just a few minutes ago."

Yusuke knelt down beside Kurama and noticed the scarf wrapped around his arm, then that Hiei was lacking his own scarf. "What's wrong with his arm?"

Hiei unraveled the scarf to show Yusuke Kurama's mysterious cuts.

"Aargh! I don't understand! Grandma said there was nothing wrong with Kurama!"

Kurama's eyes suddenly fluttered open. "Yusuke? Hiei?" He asked, confused.

"Kurama? What's going on? What happened? Are you okay?" Yusuke barely kept himself from shouting.

Kurama sat himself up and looked at his arm with a mixture of confusion and pain. He sought desperately for an explanation. He remembered that he had gone for a walk in the park, then he saw the rosebush, and then...all he could remember was pain. Nothing else.

"Kurama?"

It was just like when he had wakened at Genkai's.

"Kurama?"

It was as though his memory had been wiped.

"Kurama!"

He couldn't understand what had happened. He tried and tried again but repeatedly drew a blank.

"Kurama!"

Yusuke had his hands on Kurama's shoulders and was shaking him. Kurama turned his head towards Yusuke, his eyes were distant and confused.

"Kurama, what's wrong? Talk to me, are you okay?"

"Yes...I think."

"What the heck does that mean! What happened?"

Kurama opened his mouth to speak, then closed it as if he couldn't find the words. Finally, "I don't know."

Yusuke was now starting to panic. Kurama still had a dazed look on his face, his eyes staring straight into his, but not seeing.

_Fox._

Hiei's voice rang sharply in Kurama's mind. Kurama gasped, his head snapping towards Hiei, whose face remained impassive. Kurama took a deep breath, regaining his composure. His eyes closed for a long moment.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure what came over me."

"Forget about that, are you okay?" Yusuke had lowered his voice after seeing Kurama focus.

"I'm fine now. Don't worry about it."

"Kurama, this isn't like you. Maybe you should go and see Genkai."

Kurama removed Hiei's scarf from his arm. "Perhaps I will." And with that Kurama left.

Yusuke looked as though he wasn't completely sure of all that had just happened. He just stood there, watching Kurama leave. A part of him told him he should follow. But another part was a bit more realistic. Kurama wouldn't say any more than he had. Following him would be pointless. Hiei narrowed his eyes, the corners of his mouth tilting into a frown.

---

Kurama took his time walking home, his mind not really set on anything. When he reached his house he saw a note on the door.

_Shuichi,_

_Went to the store for a few items, be back soon. _

_Love you, __Shiori_

_P.S. Yusuke called while you were out._

_Well, _he thought, _this makes things a bit easier. At least I won't have to try and explain what happened to my arm, not that I know that myself. _He went up to his room and got out his first aid kit. _The cuts are so deep. _He made sure to change into another long-sleeve shirt, as he would have to wear them the next few days or make up some sort of explanation. Suddenly overwhelmed by the desire to sleep he lay on his bed and did just that.

----

_So? Chapter two any good? Please review!_

_Randomness: Who from Yu Yu Hakusho said: "Ironic that the lowest knave's blood grows the loveliest flowers..."_

_Hint: Dark tournament in the manga._

_Answer to Randomness Ch. 1: Genbu of the Four Saint Beasts_


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow, this chapter is like 600 words longer than the other two were. Cool. My B-day is on the 27th, and I have 27 reviews, and 327 hits. That's just too funny. So I am happy to present Ch. 3!_

_---_

_**Didn't you notice?**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Somewhere, something was beeping. A consistent, annoying beeping. As hard as he tried he could not drown out the sound. It was becoming louder by the second, each beep reaching a higher pitch. Finally he was forced to open his eyes. Emerald orbs glared angrily at the source of the offending sound; an alarm clock. Kurama unwillingly sat himself up and turned it off. He didn't have it by choice, it had been a present from his mother. If it hadn't it would probably now be lying in a million pieces all scattered around his floor. Alas, it was. He settled for knocking it off of the table it stood on. Kurama yawned and stretched his arms, his mind still foggy from sleep. He fell back onto his bed, his right arm knocking against his bedpost. With a startled yelp he sat up again. Incomplete memories ran through his mind. He had gone out for a walk. There was a rosebush. Yusuke was there. And there was pain...a knock on the door disrupted his thoughts.

"Shuichi? Are you up yet dear?"

"Yes Kaasan, I'm up." Kurama replied tiredly.

His mother opened the door and walked in. "Good morning Shuichi. Are you feeling alright? When I came home yesterday you were sound asleep."

He had slept for that long? That at least explained why his alarm clock had gone off.

"Yes Kaasan, I'm fine. I was just tired yesterday. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"No, it's alright. I'm making breakfast, would you like something to eat?"

He suddenly realized that not only had he not had anything for lunch the previous day, he had skipped dinner as well.

"Yes, I would like that very much."

"Okay then, it'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Thank you Kaasan."

Returning to his previous thoughts Kurama remembered that he had decided to go and see Genkai. He would have to go sometime after breakfast. Yawning again he stood up and moved to his closet to find a new outfit, he was still in his clothes from yesterday. He picked out a dark blue button-up shirt and a random pair of jeans. After taking off his shirt he unraveled the gauze around his arm to examine the cuts. He quirked an eyebrow. The cuts were in an unusually straight line. They seemed to be healing well, though, the herbs he had applied were doing their job. Retrieving a new roll of gauze he rewrapped his arm and finished dressing.

Downstairs his mother had finished cooking and was setting the food on the table. They ate together, exchanging few words. When he had finished and cleaned off his plate Kurama turned to his mother.

"Kaasan, would you mind if I went out for a while?"

"If you would like. Have you finished all of your homework?"

"Yes Kaasan."

"Where are you going to so early?"

"I called Yusuke back yesterday, after I got home. He wanted me to come over to show me a new game he acquired."

"Of course. Have fun Shuichi."

"Thank you."

Sometimes he surprised himself at how quickly he could mold a situation to his advantage. Yusuke had indeed gotten a new game, and would most likely play along. He had suggested Kurama go and see Genkai in the first place after all.

The morning air was cool and crisp. He had just shut the door when it reopened and his mother stood with the phone in her hand.

"Shuichi, Yusuke is on the phone."

With a look of both surprise and aggravation Kurama accepted the call. He and his Mother returned to the house, his mother now cleaning the dishes.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kurama, its Yusuke."

"Yes, hello Yusuke."

"I really hate to tell you this but Koenma wants us to do another mission for him. I swear he plans these things out for us."

Knowing that to avoid the mission would raise unwanted questions he accepted.

"Right. Where are we supposed to meet?"

"Botan's going to meet me over at my house with the details. So I guess that means we're meeting here."

"Alright. I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Right. Hey, Kurama, how're you feeling?"

That question was really starting to get old.

"I'm fine Yusuke. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Yeah, see ya. Oh, by the way, could you find Hiei? I don't know where he disappears to when we're not on missions."

"Yes, I'll look for him."

"Great, bye."

Once again Kurama stepped out into the crisp morning air. He was pretty sure Hiei would be somewhere in the park. He was about to start walking when a voice startled him.

"Your awareness is so low I could have killed you a hundred times over by now."

Kurama turned to see Hiei jumping out of the tree in his yard. He was annoyed. Not so much because Hiei had startled him, though he hated to admit that to himself, but because he guessed that Hiei had not just arrived.

"So I assume you heard?"

It was a question with no real point. If Hiei had been outside his house, he knew about the mission. Without waiting for any kind of response Kurama started walking towards Yusuke's house. Hiei fell in stride. They walked in silence, mostly because Kurama didn't feel like talking. Hiei had been right, he hadn't been paying attention. He hadn't even sensed Hiei's energy; something that had never happened before. Kurama suddenly stopped midstride when he noticed Hiei looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes?"

Hiei said nothing, not even changing his expression. After a minute of this Kurama continued walking. They arrived at Yusuke's a few minutes later. Kurama knocked, and was about to try again when Yusuke opened the door. He held one hand to the back of his head as if he had been injured.

"Oh, hey, come on in."

"Are you alright Yusuke?"

"Huh?" He removed his hand. "Yeah, I guess. It's just that I have a crazy blue-haired lady claiming to be death swinging an oar at me." He glared over at Botan who was sitting on a couch.

"Well it served you right! I can't believe you would watch those kind of shows when you have Kayko!"

Yusuke groaned and rubbed his head again. "I already told you, I was just flipping through the channels! Nobody ever believes me!"

Kuwabara was sitting on the floor laughing. Yusuke _had _only been flipping through the channels, but he was enjoying watching him get beat up so much that he failed to mention it.

Kurama didn't feel like playing around. "Botan? What is the new mission?"

"Well at least someone tries to stick to business. It's really just an investigation. We've detected a large amount of demon energy coming from an abandoned part of the city. We don't know of any demons that have gotten into the Ningenkai, but its possible that something slipped through. Koenma wants you to check it out."

"And if there is some crazy demon hiding there?" Yusuke asked.

"He wants you to bring it to Spirit world for questioning."

"Right, typical catch-the-bad-guy-thing, eh?"

"If that's what you want to call it. Anyway, you should head out immidiately. Good luck!" Botan left through the window, astride her oar.

---

The abandoned part of the city Botan had told them about turned out to be an abandoned factory complex. It looked as though it had been uninhabited for years. The forest that surrounded the factory and had once supplied it with fuel had overtaken every building that still stood. Vines wrapped in and around the crumbling walls. One of the larger buildings had a tree growing out through the roof.

"Geez, I guess if you had to pick an abandoned place of some kind this would work pretty well." Yusuke muttered, in awe at the sight of it.

Kurama stifled a yawn, but not well.

"Hey Kurama, you okay?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, why?"

"You just look tired, that's all."

"I didn't sleep very well last night."

Hiei scoffed. This just increased Kurama's suspicion. Hiei had obviously been keeping an eye on him.

"Oh, okay." Kuwabara let the subject drop. He did not know of the incident at the park.

A figure suddenly appeared, crouching calmly atop what was left of the roof of a building. It was a demon. Tall with dark tan, almost copper skin. He had a tail about four and a half feet long, and was showing off his power as he slowly swung it back and forth. Due to his unique coloration he was almost completely camoflauged, he was even wearing a loose green fighting gi. What made him stand out was his icy blue hair. It fell to just above his shoulders, each strand glittering as it caught bits of sunlight.

Yusuke noticed him first. He whipped around and fell into a fighting position. Kuwabara and Kurama tensed, not wanting to reveal their weapons until it was necessary. Hiei clipped his sword just an inch out of its sheath. He could tell that this demon was powerful, even though his aura appeared weak at the moment. A staredown followed.

The demon made no attempt to move. He just watched them with intense violet eyes, his tail still whipping back and forth slowly. One pointed ear twitched the slightest bit when Yusuke shuffled his feet.

Yusuke relaxed a bit after the demon hadn't decided to make the first move. "So, you're the one who has been giving off the powerful aura are you?"

He cocked an eyebow. "And if I am?" His voice was deep, almost seductive, and he had a hint of superiority in his tone.

Yusuke tried to look authorative. "You need to come with us."

Hiei caught the slightest smirk on the demons face. "I have business to attend to. I do not wish to waste time."

"Yeah, well that's exactly what we want to know. What are you doing here?"

"You wish to know?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I am plotting the deaths of two people, a brother and sister, and four more if I am not left alone to do so."

Hiei's katana slipped a bit more out of its sheath. He gave a sideways glance to Yusuke. Yusuke smiled in return. "Oh, well if that's what you're planning did you really think we could just leave you alone?"

"If you value your lives."

Yusuke shivered as the demon let out his hidden power. A crackling blue aura surrounded him, burning the trees it connected with. "You had the great honor of recieving my warning. Do you wish to deny it?"

Kuwabara gulped. This demon was dangerous. But what he feared was the fact that it was obviously still holding back.

Yusuke posed for his spirit gun. "Yeah, we do. Spirit Gun!"

The blast completely tore off the roof of the building, but it had not connected with anything else. The demon appeared behind Yusuke, standing at its full height, about seven feet. Before Yusuke was able to turn around it sent a blast of its energy so large that the entire group was sent flying. Yusuke crashed roughly into what was left of the building he had fired at. Kuwabara was out of sight. Hiei had managed to catch himself on the branches of a tree. He hadn't even seen him move before they were attacked, his speed was incredible. Kurama's landing had not been so elegant. He was at the base of a tree not far from the one Hiei was in, his clothes torn in several places from the blast, and he was now sporting quite a few new cuts. He was up in an instant, prepared for another assault.

----

_Well, that was fun. And yes, I intentionally left you off in the middle of a battle. Please review! _

_Oh, the demon in this chapter is one of my own personal characters from a story I created. No stealing. Anyone interested in his name, just ask. I might say it next chapter. Or not. I hate those cocky bad guys who go and introduce themselves like they are superior. Too arrogant._

_Please review! I need reviews to get me to continue writing._

_Randomness: Who from Yu Yu Hakusho said: "Got you to think for once, though, didn't I? I should get a medal for that."_

_Hint: It is in the Dark Tournament in the manga._

_Answer to Randomness Ch. 2: Kurama_


	4. Chapter 4

_To everyone that read the preview for chapter 4 I give my thanks and deepest apologies. I'm really sorry, I know I drove at least one of you insane. Well, I said I'd have it up by Friday, but I happen to be sick, so I finished it early. Here is the REAL chapter 4!_

_---_

****

_Didn't you notice?_

_Chapter 4_

Yusuke gingerly pulled himself out of the rubble. "Ow.." He looked around and saw Hiei and Kurama were not too far from him. He couldn't see Kuwabara.

"Hey! You guys okay?"

Kurama cast a quick glance to show that he had heard, and continued looking around for something. Yusuke was on his guard now. The demon was a lot stronger that he had expected. And not to mention it moved faster than Hiei. A dark chuckle brought all three boys attention to the demon, who stood over an unconscious Kuwabara.

"Amazing how frail the human body is, isn't it?"

"Get away from him you creep!" Yusuke yelled, powering up for another spirit gun.

"Careful, now. You're friend really will die if you try that again."

Yusuke froze. Suddenly his eyes lit up.

"Is that so? Well, what if I decide to try anyway?" Yusuke looked over to Hiei and Kurama, who both nodded. "Spirit Gun!"

The demon easily sidestepped Yusuke's attack and jumped down to where Kuwabara was, only to receive a decent sized gash in his right leg. Kuwabara had been awake for some time, and had made a silent plan with Yusuke. He now stood with his Spirit Sword in hand.

"Better think twice before messing with us!" Kuwabara brandished his sword proudly.

"Is that right? I should fear for my life now?" The demon laughed darkly.

Kuwabara readied himself for another attack. "Come and get me you big creep!"

"It would be rude of me to deny you such a request."

Kurama's eyes widened. "Kuwabara! Move!"

Kuwabara barely had time to register the warning before he was blasted with an electric blue ball of energy. He was sent flying into another building. Hiei and Kurama joined Yusuke to surround the demon.

"Give up and we may decide not to kill you." Yusuke said through clenched teeth.

The demon looked to Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama in turn. He seemed to be analyzing them. He spent a good deal of time on Hiei. "Tell me small one, do you possess great power?"

Hiei glared at him.

The demon laughed. "I sense that you do. Why would you, a powerful demon of the Makai protect these worthless beings?"

Hiei brought out his sword. He glanced at Yusuke and Kurama, smirked, and charged his foe. The demon, however; truly was faster than him. The moment he moved the demon was lost from sight. Hiei cursed and tried to relocate the demon.

Hiei was just able to avoid a kick that the demon had aimed at his head. He slashed at the unprotected flesh. The demon dodged again.

"I know that you possess more talent than that. Come at me!" The demon stood his ground as Hiei charged once more. In what seemed to be a gesture of defense the demon brought up his right hand. As Hiei's katana ripped through the thick clothing of the demon he was shot with a volley of crystal spires.

Yusuke and Kurama tensed as they saw the spires being shot at their team mate.

"Too slow." Hiei's voice came from a tree above the demon. He had removed his cloak and used it as a decoy. The cloak had been pierced, and Hiei remained unharmed.

The demon however, was not standing as he had been. He was charging now at Yusuke, almost as if this had been his plan from the start. Yusuke had not expected a surprise assault. He raised his arms in a defensive manor, hoping to escape the worst of his future injuries.

Kurama had not been fooled as easily. He waited to see which one of them the demon would go after. As it chose Yusuke to be its victim Kurama pulled a seed from his hair, snapping it into his whip. The damage was done.

The demon halted his assault on Yusuke as Kurama released a cry of pure anguish. The other tentai looked on in surprise as Kurama fell to his knees, trembling violently.

"Kura--!" Yusuke's concern was cut short as the demon resumed his attack. Sharp claws pierced his shoulder, holding a vice-like grip. The demons strength proved to match his speed, he picked Yusuke up as if he were a child's doll and threw him at Kurama, watching with glee as the two fighters connected. Kurama released another cry as he was pushed to the ground. Nothing remained of his rose whip but a small seed that lay by his side.

Hiei decided that the most important thing he could do at the moment would be to take down the demon. Whatever was wrong with Kurama, he couldn't help him until this other matter was solved. While the demon was laughing at the pain he had inflicted Hiei aimed for the cloth he had managed to tear during their last encounter. This time his sword met with tender flesh. The demon snarled and pulled back.

"You have disrupted my entertainment." He paid no attention to his now bleeding chest. Besides his snarl at receiving the blow he had not shown any sign that he was even injured. In fact, Hiei thought, he had not seemed to mind when his leg was cut by Kuwabara either.

Yusuke quickly sat himself up so that he could look at Kurama. The kitsune had no visible wounds, though that made sense as he had not been the one attacked. The look on his face suggested otherwise. Kurama's face was twisted in pain, his eyes squeezed shut. His body was still trembling, his breath quick and short. Yusuke could only assume from some sort of pain.

"Kurama." He tried coaxing his friend into some sort of response. Kurama gave no indication that he was even aware of Yusuke's presence. Yusuke placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping to make himself known to his friend. Kurama's body tensed with the sudden contact. "Kurama, what's wrong?" Yusuke asked somewhat urgently. Hiei and the other demon were locked in a fierce combat, and Hiei appeared to be on the losing side.

Hiei gasped as the demons claws raked across his chest. The wounds were not deep, but the demons anger seemed to make him even more powerful. Hiei was hardly able to block the string of attacks being fired at him. The demon used energy blasts, punches, kicks, at one point he even attacked using his tail. After being thrown aside by his last attack, another powerful swing of his tail, Hiei removed the bandages wrapped around his right arm. He led the demon away from where Yusuke and Kurama were.

"What? Have you given up small one?" The demon taunted.

Hiei turned on his opponent after he was a safe distance away. "Hardly. Jao ensatsu Kokuryu-ha!" The black dragon flew towards his foe, eagerly seeking a kill.

An instant before coming into contact with the dragons fangs the demon teleported. Hiei grudgingly called back the dragon. The demon was still nowhere to be seen. Cursing, Hiei returned to Kurama.

Yusuke was softly shaking the kitsune's shoulder, but receiving no response. He was beginning to worry. After collapsing for no apparent reason the fox seemed to be lost in a solitary world of pain, nothing he did electing a response. Yusuke turned to Hiei as he approached.

"Hiei, go find Kuwabara, we need to get Kurama to Genkai's."

Hiei nodded, leaving to find Kuwabara, who was unconscious but otherwise mostly unharmed.

---

Kurama lay on a futon at Genkai's. Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Genkai and Botan sat around him. Yusuke's shoulder had been bandaged, Hiei had been cared for, and now they awaited some sort of response from Genkai.

"It appears..." She started. Everyone leaned forward.

"It appears that something is attacking Kurama's spirit energy."

----

_Okay, so there is the battle I promised. I hope it was good. Please review!_

_Randomness: Who from Yu Yu Hakusho said: "He looks so harmless...so human...asleep."_

_Hint: It is in the Dark Tournament in the manga. _

Note: If you do not read Shonen Jump you may have a more difficult time finding this. It is in the most recent volume.

_Answer to Randomness Ch. 3: Genkai_


	5. Chapter 5

_It's been a long wait, and for that I apologize._

_---_

****

_Didn't you notice?_

_Chapter 5_

"It appears..." Genkai started. Everyone leaned forward.

"It appears that something is attacking Kurama's spirit energy."

Yusuke blinked slowly, attempting to register what was just said. No good.

"WHAT?"

Kuwabara nodded beside him. "Yeah, I don't get it, how can something be attacking his spirit energy? I mean, is that even possible?"

Genkai gave him a fierce stare. "Of course it's possible, it's happening to Kurama."

Hiei's face was grave, and if anyone besides Genkai knew the significance of this, it was him. Botan and Kuwabara were still very puzzled.

Yusuke lowered his gaze, attempting to piece this all together. "Okay, let's just start from the beginning. This is the, erm, fourth time that Kurama has passed out this week. The first two times were when he was fighting that little runty demon. Woah, wait a second, that's it! Whatever this is, whatever is happening to him, it was brought on by that little green demon! That's where it all started, remember? We knew that Kurama got attacked, but we couldn't find anything wrong with him. That's because he wasn't actually injured, it was a different type of attack..."

Botan interrupted in a small voice. "Yusuke, what about what you were saying before?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, like I said, the first two times were from that little demon, the third was when Hiei and I found him in the park, and the fourth time was today. In the park..well..erm...I'm not sure what Kurama was doing there, but my point is-"

"There was a rosebush." Hiei put in.

Botan looked at him quizzically. "What?"

"I found him right in front of a wilted rosebush in the park. He must have tried using his energy to revive it."

"Perfect Hiei! Now we know that too. As for the fourth time, I saw it. Kurama was trying to use his rose whip. Just after he tried he passed out again. So now we know for sure that Grandma was right. We know that the problem is his energy."

"Okay, so we figured that the little green demon did something to Kurama that's draining his spirit energy, right? So now what?" Kuwabara asked.

Genkai and Hiei had the same sad expression on their faces. Yusuke looked at them both, trying to figure them out. Suddenly it dawned on him. He spoke gravely, the truth had finally hit him. "When this...thing..whatever it is that's attacking Kurama's spirit energy...when it's done...It's going to keep attacking him until we figure out how to stop it. But...if we can't...when you run out of spirit energy, you tap into..." His voice wavered and he fell silent.

Genkai nodded solemnly, finishing Yusuke's sentence. "Life energy."

"That's why..." Yusuke nearly whispered. "He's been so tired lately...he's..."

"Whatever it is that's attacking Kurama's spirit energy..." Genkai stated. "Is killing him."

----

_This is a short chapter, I am aware of that. I will perfect the next bit and have it up before Monday, most likely sooner. And there is a lot to it, so you'll have something to look forward to. Oh, if you don't like where this is going, you may not want to stick around for the next chapter, it get's worse._

_Randomness: Who from Yu Yu Hakusho said: "So...you're the sort who rises to the occasion when a friend's in need...Blasted Annoying! That's the type of human I hate the most...!"_

_Hint: It is in the volume 3 of the manga. _

_Answer to Randomness Ch. 4: Jin_


	6. Chapter 6

_Wow. It's a lot harder putting together a whole chapter in a short time than I thought. But, the finished product is here, and just when I promised it would be. Okay, something that needs to be said first: There are some graphic descriptions in this chapter, so this is my fair warning to any who don't wish to read that. Also, This chapter is over 2000 words! I'm so happy! >->...Okay, read on._

_---_

****

_Didn't you notice?_

_Chapter 6_

He awoke with a start and immidiately tried to sit up, but his first attempt was a failure. With a mixture of sharp pain and a tingling numbness his right arm gave out and he was once again lying on the futon. Taking a second to look around he realized that he was at Genkai's temple, and he was alone. After a few moments he tried again to sit up, this time using only his left arm. He folded his right arm in his lap and pulled up his sleeve to examine it. Apparently he had already been cared for; the old bandages had been replaced with bright new ones that showed no trace of the wounds that lie beneath them. The painful tingling was still there, so he gently massaged it with his left hand. _There's still so much I cannot explain. _He closed his eyes and thought back to the last thing he could remember. The powerful demon they had been fighting had just chosen Yusuke as it's target so he had tried using his rosewhip to intercept them. And that was when it had happened again. That same feeling, his whole body on fire...then it faded out and he had awoken here. _This is all connected. Both with the roses at the park and my rosewhip earlier today I had been manipulating my spirit energy..._ He took a deep breath and came to a conclusion that was very similar to the one Yusuke and Genkai had reached. _I am unable to use my spirit energy, for if I do that pain will return, and I've apparently passed out both times that has happened. _He looked down at his arm, pausing to see if he could move it any better now. It was sore, but not too bad. _Something that I do not understand is causing my energy to react this way, and I believe my suspicions were correct and it was caused by that curious green demon we were sent after just the other day. Now the only problem is: What can I do about it?_

"Kurama?"

Kurama's head shot up and he opened his eyes to see Genkai standing in the doorway that seperated the two rooms.

_I didn't even realize she was there... _"Genkai.."

Genkai held up a hand, stopping Kurama from whatever he had been about to say. "I take it you've already figured just about everything out by now?"

"I believe so. What I haven't figured out is what I can do about it." He looked down at his arm for a moment. _Or why this keeps happening._

"I'm sad to hear that Kurama. I'm afraid we're as confused as you are on that part."

Kurama nodded solemnly.

"Kurama. I need to ask you, do you understand why you cannot use your spirit energy even once until we solve this?"

Kurama closed his eyes and then opened them slowly. "Yes. I'm aware of the danger I would be putting myself in were I to do so."

"Yes. We're doing everything we can to figure this out Kurama."

Kurama nodded again. "Thank you Genkai."

"Now I know I won't be able to keep you here, I'm smarter than that." She smiled and Kurama returned the gesture. "But I want you to take it easy Kurama. I've called up your mother and she believes you are here with the others helping me to do some cleaning. That should cover you until you return home. You can stay here for as long as you feel like though. But I want you to meet me here tomorrow afternoon, I'm going to do some research and hopefully I'll have come up with something by then."

"Yes, thank you. Genkai, where are the others? Did everyone come out of the mission safely?"

"Some cuts and bruises, but we got off easy compared to you." Yusuke had just walked in and now sat next to Kurama. "How're you feeling?"

"I've felt better, that's for sure." He said somewhat jokingly. "Don't worry Yusuke, I'm fine."

Yusuke just sort of nodded, though the only noticeable change in his expression were his eyes. "Hey, Kurama? I think I've figured out how this all started, I'm thinking that little runt of a demon did something to you when he attacked you."

Kurama smiled. _Of course. Yusuke always seems to be ahead of things at times like these. Heh, anyone else wouldn't believe he could be so reliable. _"Thank you Yusuke, that is what I figured as well. I'm sure that will be of some help." He saw out of the window that the sun was beginning to set. "Yusuke, Genkai, I thank you again for caring for me. I think I'll be heading home now."

Yusuke and Genkai exchanged worried glances but Genkai nodded to him. "Kurama, you're not to use your spirit energy for any reason at all, is that clear?"

"Yes Genkai, you can be sure that I won't." He smiled to them both standing and stretching his stiff legs. "Thank you both, I'll see you tomorrow." And with a polite bow he left for home.

Yusuke sighed, turning to Genkai. "He'll be alright." He put on a fake smile. "I mean, he's Kurama! He's stronger than any of us!"

Genkai stared at her pupil and then stood and went into the other room.

Yusuke looked at the futon that Kurama had been lying in only moments before. _As long as he doesn't use his spirit energy, he'll be fine._

---

Morning came all too soon for Kurama. He had arrived home at nearly eight o'clock, and had only eaten some of his dinner at his mothers request. What he wanted was sleep. He had gone to bed shortly after, annoyed that he was still this tired after having slept for the most part of yesterday, but the reason was obvious enough. Even when he did sleep he could not relax. He had been laying in his bed since just before the sun had risen, thinking all about what had happened over the last few days.

A stab of pain tore through his body and he twitched reflexively, putting a hand over his chest, the origin of the pain. Kurama turned onto his side with a grimace. This was a new type of pain. It was not like before, when it had flowed through his spirit energy, though that had been excruciating. This was a more concentrated pain. He could only lay there until about ten minutes later when the pain had passed. _The day can't end soon enough. I need to see Genkai. _He got up and dressed, though measureably slower than usual. He was greatly fatigued. As hard as he had tried to keep it hidden he could not hide that which is obvious.

"Shuichi? Are you alright? You look a little pale, did you not sleep well last night?" A very concerned Shiori asked when Kurama came into the kitchen.

"I'm fine Kaasan. I just had a hard time getting to sleep last night."

"Are you sure? You can always stay home, you know."

"Don't worry Kaasan, I'm fine." Giving his mother a farewell hug Kurama left for school.

---

It was one of the worst days of school you could ever imagine. The stabbing pain in his chest continued throughout the day, and even started to worsen. He could hardly pay attention in class. At lunch he went to sit on the roof, hoping that he could compose himself enough to get through the rest of the day. His lunch sat untouched beside him, and while one hand remained over his chest, a useless reflex that he would only allow to be shown when no others were around, the other clenched the bars of the gaurdrail, his knuckles white already. He was having another spike in the pain at the moment, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to hide it. Then the situation only got worse.

"Shuichi? It's unusual to see you out here." Kaito had heard some students that had been saying that Shuichi had been acting strangely today, and had come to see for himself.

"Kaito? What are you doing up here?"

"I've heard from a few others that you didn't seem yourself today, I guess they were right. Is everything alright? The world in danger again?"

Kurama laughed, trying his best to hide his pain and discomfort. He had even removed his hand from the railing. "Always."

Kaito grinned. "So what's going on?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but there's truly nothing happening right now. Everything has been fairly quiet."

"Hm. So then why are you acting so strangely?"

"No reason. In fact I wasn't even aware I had been until now."

A bell rang, ending lunch and warning the students to head back to class. Kurama stood, packing his uneaten lunch back into his bag. Kaito raised an eyebrow, silently inquiring as to why it remained untouched. Kurama smiled, half pulling it back out of his bag.

"Would you like it? I had a large breakfast and I'm not hungry just yet."

"No thanks." Kaito raised a hand to enforce his answer. "I've had my own. We'd better get to class now."

Kurama nodded and packed away the uneaten food, then he and Kaito walked across the rooftop to the door.

---

It became more and more difficult for Kurama to handle the pain as the day continued. The fierce stabbing in his chest had become a constant pain, and he was starting to have difficulty breathing. He body was sitting at his desk, but his mind was lost in the pain. A brutal pang caused him to gasp, though he managed to keep quiet. A younger male student beside him had noticed his discomfort, though.

"Minamino-san? Are you alright?" He whispered from his seat directly to Kurama's right.

Kurama nodded quickly, trying to dismiss the unwanted attention. _This has gotten far too severe. I have to get to Genkai's, now. _He stood up, raising his hand, and was about to excuse himself when another pain, this one even worse than the one only moments before, drew him to his knees with an audible gasp. _What's happening? I haven't used my spirit energy at all today. _The teacher rushed over to him and the other students formed a sort of circle around him, nearly all of them voicing their concern at the redhead's apparent ailment. But Kurama was hardly even aware of them. He was breathing in short, quick gasps, as if he could not get ahold of enough air. The teacher knelt beside him and put a hand on his shoulder, prepared to guide the teen to the infirmary. Kurama was hunched over, still on his knees but holding himself up with one hand while the other was clutched over his chest in a futile attempt to ease the pain. But he soon had an even greater use for this hand. Just as he was about to be guided to his feet the teen coughed violently, and then once more, this time vomiting blood. His hand dripped with his precious crimson life, which was forming in a puddle just beneath it. Much to the horror of the other students it did not end with that. He continued with his awful, hacking coughs, producing more blood with each one. Nearly all of the students had retreated to the walls, but a few still stayed anxiously around him, Kaito among them. _Darn it Shuichi, how is it that you always manage to fool everyone? Now no one knows what's wrong, how are we supposed to help? _There were a few quick murmers flying back and forth among those that still stood beside the redhead.

"Is it his heart?"

"Quick, we have to get him help!"

"What could be wrong with him?"

Kaito was stuck somewhere between being horror-stricken and panicked. You didn't need to be a doctor to understand that Kurama was in trouble. He was drawn from his stupor when, after a few more violent coughs that produced far more blood than most of the students had ever seen before, Kurama collapsed, his entire body just falling to the floor. Kaito was the first to act, moving even as Kurama fell.

"Someone help me, we need to get him to a doctor!"

He and the teacher carried the unconscious Kurama to the school infirmary where he would have to wait until an ambulance arrived. Nurses scrambled about, and one was about to put a breathing mask on Kurama when the teen burst out into more violent coughs, and the nurses were forced to turn him on his side when he again started hacking up blood. His mother had been notified and was even now leaving for the hospital to intercept the ambulance as it came. Kaito, knowing that he could do nothing for Kurama right now, ran for the phone and called up Yusuke, who had again been ditching, telling him of all that had happened. He hadn't gotten more than halfway through his explanation when there was silence on the other end of the line. Yusuke was on his way to Genkai's.

----

_-Huggles Kurama- I'm sorry!_

_Randomness: Who from Yu Yu Hakusho said: "Cool, yet aggressive. Of the five, you're my favorite. When I destroy what I favor I become as depressed as when I ponder the purpose of my existence. But I enjoy being blue, so the finals can't begin too soon for me."_

_Hint: Okay, if you need a hint, that's bad. But I will say it's the worst evil creepy villain there ever was! o-o Sorry.._

_Answer to Randomness Ch. 5: Hiei_


	7. Chapter 7

_Um...um...if you kill me because of the shortness or the extended wait on this chapter I will no longer be able to write this story. Remember that! _

_---_

****

_Didn't you notice?_

_Chapter 7_

_(Part one)_

A pair of bright, yet surprisingly gentle, crimson eyes. Soft teal hair that fell in layers down her back. A small body, firm yet petit. Yes, Yukina was truly the girl of Kuwabara's dreams. Unfortunately the teen had decided to dream right in the middle of one of his classes. But that didn't matter to him. No, all that really mattered to him was his quest, what he desired the most. To make the one he loved happy. And he knew exactly how to do that. The one thing that Yukina wanted the most: to find her brother! Now Kuwabara was, as one can imagine, the hero of his dreams. Yukina's Kazuma had found her brother, rescued him from a powerful band of demons, (on his own, of course) and reunited them at last. Yes, all was well.The great hero Kuwabara clasped Yukina's hands in his own, their eyes locked, and-

_Have you ever experienced one of those moments in which you are taken completely by surprise? Yes, I'm sure most everyone has. But what of that feeling, that 'surprise', the sends the worst kind of fear deep into your heart?_

-suddenly Yukina was gone, and Kuwabara was alone. The entire scene around him changed in an instant. the bright blue sky faded into the darkest shade of black, and the earth shone with a fierce crimson light. As blood red rain began to fall from the sky a thick black smoke arose from the ground, distorting reality until it felt as though he were hanging in the air, red and black smoke swirling all around him. Then, for no more than a second, the entire world flashed with a bright white light, and then the crimson and ebony scene fell back into place. This pattern continued, the white light shining with a blinding ferocity more and more frequently until all three colors swirled together with a dizzying effect and then erupted in a great seismic blast.

Kuwabara awoke with a scream, toppling out of his chair and landing in the walkway between the desks. Most of his classmates burst out laughing, while a few just shook their heads.

"Kuwabara-san." The teacher said exasperatedly. "_Please _return to your seat."

Kuwabara looked around at everyone else, dumbfounded. How had they not felt that? Had it really been just a dream? No, there was no way that any dream could have felt as real as that. There was something there, something he was sure his own mind had not created. There was pain. The teen stood quickly, looking from the rest of his classmates, most of which were still laughing, to the teacher, who appeared to be about ready to scold him for the interruption.

"I-have-to-go-to-the-bathroom!" Using the first excuse that popped into his head Kuwabara scrambled out of the classroom, not bothering to wait for an answer. He tore through the halls, burst through the door and sped past the school gates, a single objective on his mind. _I gotta find Urameshi! _Kuwabara may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but even he had enough sense to know that something was wrong.

The teen didn't pause for a moment as he ran towards the one place he thought Yusuke would most likely be, seeing as he hadn't been at school. The arcade. He had nearly reached the small building when he saw Yusuke dart past him a few streets ahead.

"Urameshi!"

But Yusuke had been running even faster than him, and he had hardly said his name before he was out of sight.

"Darn, where's he off to so fast anyway?" Not seeing too many other options he started after him, only to have Yusuke backtrack suddenly.

"Kuwabara!"

"Urameshi! I just had the freakiest dream, 'cept I don't think it was a dream at all 'cause-"

Yusuke's hand cut through the air in an impatient gesture. "Shut up and follow me!"

Kuwabara thought to question him, anxious to tell him of his strange disturbance in class, but Yusuke had already set off again.

After only a second Kuwabara followed suit. "Wait, Urameshi, I have to tell you-"

"There's no time!" Yusuke shouted back to him. "Kurama's in trouble, we need to get Genkai!"

_Kurama? Kurama's in trouble? Then...no way, maybe that's what it was. But then...oh man, if that's what I felt, I don't even want to think about what Kurama must be feeling._

The two boys ran at full speed, wasting no time to stop for cars or other such obstacles, and so quickly clearing the more populated area of the city. Yusuke turned his head back to look at Kuwabara, who was still a few yards behind him. "Hurry up, there's no time to lose!" He turned his head back just in time to see Hiei drop down before him. He skidded to an abrupt stop, very nearly running into the small demon.

"Detective, come with me." Hiei demanded hurriedly.

"What the-? Hiei? What are-?"

"Move!"

And with that Hiei sped off back in the direction that the two boys had just come from. Taken aback at Hiei's abruptness Yusuke just shrugged to Kuwabara and followed Hiei. Kuwabara paused, standing and looking from the direction his teammates had run off to Yusuke's previous destination, the mountains rising from the earth about a mile away.

"Wait, where am I supposed to-?"

"Kuwabara." A strict voice interrupted. "This way, hurry." Genkai was standing just within earshot, waiting impatiently for the teen to follow.

Kuwabara nodded and quickly caught up to the old psychic.

----

_Okay, it was split into two parts for a few good reasons. One: My extended writers block has only allowed me to write this much so far. Two: I know it's been far too long since I've updated, so I thought I should just put what I had so far. And finally: It's way short, so what I had sort of planned as a chapter will now become two, since I haven't been able to put the second part together yet._

_Randomness: Who from Yu Yu Hakusho said: "Those who govern the underworld should avoid getting involved in affairs like this, but current circumstances force me to step outside those bounds, and into this arena. In the unlikely event it comes down to me and whoever...I've got an escape plan all figured out!"_

_Answer to Randomness Ch. 6: Karasu_


	8. Chapter 8

_That wasn't too long of a wait. Alright, we're back into the story now, read on!_

****

_Didn't you notice?_

_Chapter 8_

_(Part two)_

_There is always someone who stands one step ahead of the rest. Someone who, rather than be optimistic, remains realistic._

"Hiei!" Yusuke called out as he had once again lost track of the fire demon.

Hiei stopped and looked back irritably. He was a fair distance ahead of Yusuke, traveling by rooftop.

"Hi-ei!"

Said demon dropped down in front of Yusuke, a scowl on his face. "Can't you move any faster?"

"Well, yeah, maybe; but it might help just a little if I knew where it is we're going!"

"Where do you think, fool? We have to get him out of there. Now, move!" And with that he flitted off again.

Momentarily confused Yusuke just stood there. "_We have to get him out of there_? Out of wh-" He suddenly remembered an important part of the short message he had received from Kaito just before he had started for Genkai's. '_He's being taken to the hospital now...' _"Of course!" Yusuke exclaimed, his eyes lighting up as he suddenly understood. "This is all connected to his spirit energy, so there's no way anyone at a normal hospital can help him!" Without another thought he set off again, running twice as fast as he had been before. Knowing your destination really does make a difference.

_Someone has to always expect the worst, and be prepared for it._

The next time the two stopped they were in front of the hospital. Hiei balanced on top of a light post from which he could see into the room that Kurama was in, while Yusuke stood at the base of the post, looking up at his teammate.

"How are we doing this Hiei?" He asked, panting slightly.

"Quickly." Hiei looked down at him. "Can you handle getting him out?"

"Yeah, but how-?"

"You'll know when."

As Hiei once more disappeared Yusuke made his way into the hospital. It was only as he stood in the middle of the crowded waiting room that he realized there was no easy way for him to get to Kurama.

"Man, now what? They're not just going to let me walk in there; how am I supposed to get to him?" He began to pace back and forth anxiously. _How did it come to this? He should have been fine; Genkai said that as long as he didn't use his spirit energy he'd be alright. So then how...No. He couldn't have There's no way he would do that, he knew how dangerous it was!_ He stopped, clenching his fist at his side. _Kurama, you idiot! What could have been so important? _As far as he could make out it was the only possible thing. Kurama must have used his spirit energy at some point during the day, despite the risks attached to it. _But why? _

Yusuke continued his pacing, widening the area he traveled. Staying still wasn't an option, he needed to _move_. He passed by others who were also waiting, though most of them to be admitted. One man kept glaring at Yusuke every time he passed, which, unfortunately for him, was often. Annoyed? Perhaps. Or maybe he just had a headache and Yusuke's pacing was making him dizzy. As Yusuke walked he heard several people having casual conversations, a few people complaining about some injury or pain or another, and a man that had fallen asleep and was now snoring loudly. But there was one sound in particular that caught his attention. A woman was crying. He turned toward the sound. Standing in the far corner of the room was a woman who Yusuke immediately recognized to be Kurama's human mother, Shiori. His heart ached as he watched her, crying hysterically, her head in her hands.

A few moments later everyone started screaming. A sudden explosion had torn a giant hole in the wall, ripping one of the double doors that led into the ER off its hinges. An accident? Not possible. Dark flames licked at the edges of the hole, creeping towards the ceiling.

"_You'll know when_, geez, that's for sure!" Yusuke darted through he remaining door, pushing aside all of the panicked people in his way. One, two, three. Third door down. That's where Kurama was. He burst through the door, four startled doctors looking up at him as he entered. "Sorry 'bout this!" Yusuke quickly knocked all of them unconscious. Now all that was left to do was to get Kurama.

_Because sooner or later..._

Much as he knew he had to Yusuke couldn't find the strength to move. His friend and teammate lay before him, his features twisted in pain, his breath coming in quick, short gasps. He was nothing short of suffering.

_...it will happen._

"Kurama..."

A second explosion tore him back to reality. _Darn it, snap out of it!_

Carefully avoiding the doctors, nurses, patients, and everyone else that was scrambling to get away from the newest hole in the wall Yusuke ran right through it. One for a distraction and one for an escape, Hiei had known what he was doing. Yusuke looked down at the unconscious kitsune in his arms. _Hang in there Kurama._

The small back alley was closed in by buildings on two sides. It had two open passageways that led to it, but they were angled in such a way that the corner where the two buildings combined remained constantly shadowed. Here Yusuke set Kurama down, leaning him against the small corner of wall.

"Great, so then where is he?"

For whatever reason Hiei had sent Yusuke a mental image of this exact spot only moments after he had kidnapped the fox. Yusuke checked both of the open passageways impatiently, the one he had come through and the one opposite it, but the fire demon was simply not there. Suddenly Kurama let out a startled gasp. Yusuke spun around faster than he would have thought possible. Kurama had his arms crossed tightly over his chest and was leaning forward, practically curling up on himself.

"Kurama!" Yusuke knelt beside his friend, who looked like he was struggling to even breathe. His face was deathly pale, and drops of sweat beaded his forehead. "Hang on Kurama, you're gonna be okay."

Kurama opened his eyes forcefully, and Yusuke was met with a confused and pain-filled emerald gaze. "Y-Yusuke..." The weakened kitsune managed to get out before doubling up as he was swept with another wave of intolerable pain.

_I can't just sit here..._Yusuke thought frantically. _I have to do something, Kurama's... _He moved his hands in front of him, palms facing Kurama. They were soon surrounded in a soft blue glow. _I have to help. If I give him some of my energy it should at least buy some time. Here goes! _He placed his hands gently on Kurama. As he started to transfer some of his energy Kurama screamed a cry of such agonizing pain that Yusuke broke the connection, jumping back in his surprise. "Wh-what? Kurama! What's wrong? Kura-"

Hiei's fist connected squarely with Yusuke's jaw, sending him flying into the wall. The brown-eyed teen looked up at Hiei, stunned. "What the-"

"IDIOT! Are you _trying _to kill him?" Hiei looked absolutely furious.

"What are you talking about! I was just trying to help him!"

They both turned when Kurama started coughing violently. Putting aside Hiei's bizarre behavior Yusuke moved to the redhead's side. It was then that he noticed the blood seeping through Kurama's fingers. The fox had one hand covering his mouth and the other clutching his chest tightly as the vicious coughs racked his frame. He didn't stop. Worse and worse sounding and more and more frequently the violent hacking coughs came. Yusuke grabbed Kurama by the shoulders. "Kurama! Snap out of it! Come on! Kurama!" His tone had taken on a frantic edge. Hiei looked on helplessly, his fists clenched.

It shouldn't have been possible, but Kurama's condition continued to worsen. Yusuke could barely stop himself from shaking him, wishing with all his might for this to end. Kurama was sitting in a small crimson pool of his own blood.

"I have to-"

All in the same instant Genkai appeared; Yusuke was again slammed into the wall; and Kuwabara snapped some sort of band around Kurama's wrist. Kurama's attack halted abruptly and he fell limply, Genkai catching him before he made contact with the ground. The fox's eyes were closed tightly, and he was panting with exhaustion.

Yusuke leapt to his feet. "What's the matter with you Hiei? Kurama could've died just now!"

"If I hadn't been there to stop you he would have!" The fire demon retorted angrily.

"What?" Yusuke asked, utterly confused.

"He's right Yusuke." Genkai said, walking over to him. Kuwabara was now supporting Kurama. "You can't blame Hiei for what he did. He probably just saved Kurama's life."

"What are you talking about?"

Hiei turned away, looking at the again unconscious Kurama.

"Kurama's spirit energy is being attacked." Genkai explained. "Slowly. Painfully. If you had succeeded in transferring some of your energy to him it would only have sped up the process. By trying to help him you would only have taken away a drastic amount of time that we don't have already. Any energy he is given, no matter how noble the intentions, is only going to hurt him more. Hiei figured that out already, and he was right to stop you. With Kurama in such a weakened state as this any more stress on his body may be too much for him to handle."

Yusuke looked at Kurama with wide eyes. _I could have..._ "I-I didn't...I was just trying..."

"That's enough Yusuke. I understand. I only realized it myself earlier this morning. Now, we're putting this behind us. Understand? Kurama needs us." She turned toward the portal that she and Kuwabara had arrived through. "Let's go. We need to get him to Spirit World."

* * *

_Part two! Finished! I think I brought it to a decent point to leave off at... __Anyway, I hope this was an okay chapter!_

_Randomness: Who from Yu Yu Hakusho said: "He fused reiki end to end. That's absurd."_

_Answer to Randomness Ch. 7: Koenma_


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to all of you that remember the last update of 9-20-06 for the eighth installment of this story. To all of you that have kept my story in mind, or held it on your alerts list, even as the years continued to pass. Anyone that is still reading this after I have strayed from it for so long; Thank You! It has been a long time, but I hope that I have come back better than I was, and that all of you now reading this find that in even the smallest way this chapter can make up for the time that has passed. I owe it to everyone that has taken the time to leave me a review to finish this story, and that is my intention. There will be only one chapter left after this, and I hope that I can make it a chapter worth reading!_

* * *

_**Didn't You Notice?**_

_**Chapter 9**_

For a time it had seemed as if Kurama's condition had stabilized. He had fallen into what appeared to be a restful sleep shortly after they had arrived in Reikai, Koenma situating him in a large room in which his friends had gathered and now sat watching over him. His breathing had evened out and his expression had seemed less troubled; but no longer. Kurama's too-pale face glistened with sweat, and he would every so often tremor as if caught within a nightmare from which he could not wake. The room was painfully quiet, the only sounds being Kurama's raspy breathing and the shuffling of Yusuke's feet as he paced across the floor.

The inhabitants of the room grew anxious as time seemed to crawl.

Botan appeared unable to still herself, constantly kneading the fabric of her kimono and shifting uneasily as she sat at Kurama's bedside. Genkai and Kuwabara were sitting opposite her, lost in thoughts of their own, and since their arrival in spirit world Hiei had sat perched on the windowsill, his silent gaze far-off and unfocused as he looked over the vast expanse of the Reikai.

The door clicked open suddenly, causing everyone in the room tense at the seemingly loud interruption. Koenma stood in the doorway, donning his more elegant adult form and looking unusually serious. "Yusuke. Hiei. You can come with me now," he stated apathetically, though his eyes darted over to Kurama's still form as he spoke, betraying his attempt at royal indifference.

"Well it's about time!" Yusuke snapped.

Koenma narrowed his eyes dangerously at the teen's remark before turning to Genkai, his voice maintaining a professional note. "Watch over Kurama. We'll get this done as quickly as possible."

Genkai nodded slowly in response.

"Let's go already!" Yusuke growled impatiently.

Hiei jumped down from his place at the window and joined Yusuke's side, and with a silent nod of acknowledgement from Koenma the three made their way down into the dungeons. The door clicked shut, and the room grew quiet.

* * *

Far beneath the main floor of the Reikai palace lay the hollow expanse of the underground dungeons. A series of dark, murky tunnels devoid of the majesty that was reflected in every other aspect of the structure. Deep, menacing cells lined the walls, set close together in the form of a great, foreboding hallway. Torches were mounted at odd intervals, their red gleam illuminating only a sparse patch of ground before going on to mingle with the darkness, the effect of which left all but the very fronts of the cells shrouded in black. For all the crimes rumored and all the demons Yusuke himself had dealt with personally the dungeon was strangely, for the most part, uninhabited. Very few cells actually held prisoners within them, and those that did appeared at first glance to be every bit as empty as the ones around them, for the demons within lived in a timeless despair. The deep, pressing darkness of the underground had dispirited even the cruelest of creatures after a time, shadowing their hearts and questioning their very existence.

Mildly unsettled at the emptiness of the underground, Hiei had taken this time to search the minds of the few prisoners being held in the hopes of discovering any amount of information he could use. The demon they sought must have been brought through here, and perhaps its talents had been seen before in the Makai, striking the memory of a previous encounter.

If ever they had, that information was long gone.

The memories of nearly all of the youkai entertained only thoughts of death and darkness, and just as they did not appear to notice the Reikai's intrusion currently, neither did they seem to have been aware of the latest addition to their ranks.

Hiei, as he passed one of the few inhabited cells, found his gaze drawn in by the string of words being uttered by a large red oni; the mumbled chant of "Darkness is as darkness does, darkness is as darkness does..." sending a shiver unbidden up his spine. His eyes were drawn quickly to the floor, unable to bear the wide, sightless eyes that his enhanced vision had caught only too well. How many times had he himself been threatened with this? Even a few became too many; these empty husks of power driven by their confines to madness that surrounded him, and he could not help but imagine himself in their position. It was a not-so-distant threat, one that even now the Reikai Prince had the authority to revoke. Inside of him sparked the tiniest sense of respect for true punishment; dark solitude was not something he was unfamiliar with, however this was nothing like the silence he so preferred. And to think, it was only because of Kurama that he now walked beside the Reikai heir, rather than himself be confined in the overwhelming darkness. Perhaps he owed him more than he realized.

Yusuke paid little attention to his surroundings, though he too felt intimidated by the aura of the place. His thoughts had not strayed far over the past hour; he could not forget what he had done to Kurama, nor would he forgive himself if the unthinkable should happen. The thought that he, himself, had almost killed his friend weighed heavily on his mind with each step he took.

"Yusuke. Pay attention."

Looking up with a start Yusuke realized that they had come to the end of the tunnel, which now branched off both left and right. Koenma stood with Hiei in the right corridor, impatiently gesturing for him to follow. This hallway was lit by no shaft, and the human found that his sight failed him completely. Hiei's presence beside him alone assured him he was still going in the right direction, and he wondered faintly how it was that Koenma was leading them. A monotonous descent, for indeed they seemed to be traveling further underground, proceeded for what felt to be hours, no break in the darkness nor turn in the path giving any indication that they neared their destination, and Yusuke was beginning to find the oppressing silence coupled with his lack of sight to be overwhelming, and had opened his mouth to voice as much when a bright blue light flashed before him.

Illuminated now were the forms of Hiei and Koenma, and it was the latter who caught Yusuke's attention. The Reikai prince stood to his right, his hands placed upon a sleek sheet of metal located in the very center of a great, barred gate. It was from this that the light shone. Reiki. Outstretching from Koenma's palms was the familiar blue aura of spirit energy, which seemed to have infused itself within the bars. With a hollow cracking sound the gate split down the middle, swinging inward of its own accord and setting itself against the wall in two pieces.

Koenma led them through the opening. Before them now was a small room, and by the light of the gate they could see a single cell backing the end of the corridor. Huddled in the far corner was a small, pathetic form, shielding it's eyes with crossed arms from the shock of the sudden light. It's arms and legs were bound with thick metal shackles attached by a length of chain to the very center of the room.

Here, at last, was where the demon was being kept.

* * *

Not long after Koenma had taken the two boys from the room Kurama's condition once again began to deteriorate. What had been a steady, if unhealthy intake of air had shifted to something abnormal and forced, caught between too shallow and far too strenuous. His breaths echoed with an eerie wheezing that made it all too apparent that their time was running short.

Botan's hands tightened on the fabric of her pink kimono as she gazed at him intently. "Genkai?" She questioned softly, the simple utterance of her name asking the question she dare not speak.

Several moments passed before Genkai found the strength to respond, the trembling in Botan's voice asking hope from her that she knew she could not give. Looking the girl in the eyes the old psychic began, "It appears the restraint was unable to effectively seal his ki as we had intended. Kurama is strong, and he is fighting with every bit of strength that he has," she trailed off, sighing heavily, "But we're running out of time."

Tears welled in Botan's eyes, and in a desperate attempt to keep herself from breaking down completely she voiced Genkai's name again, softly and uncertainly. "How was that thing-?" She pointed a shaking hand at the silver band around Kurama's right wrist. "How was it supposed to help Kurama in the first place?"

Genkai sighed gently before she began with her explanation, knowing full well that Botan was simply trying to keep the room from falling silent again. "The spirit bandhas properties similar to those of the spirit cuffs I once used to train Yusuke with. The difference lies in the fact that this item does not simply hold back spirit energy, but block it entirely. It prevents the wearer from expending any energy, while also acting as a barrier to any outside forces."

Botan shook her head softly, her long blue tail dancing back and forth with the motion, an air of confusion about her. "But then, why-?"

"It was our last chance to buy some time." Kuwabara muttered as if in explanation, speaking for the first time since they had arrived. He had already known of the spirit band's properties, as he had been with Genkai when she had acquired it, and did not care for Botan asking the very same questions he himself had asked.

Far too anxious to pick up on the dismissiveness of Kuwabara's comment, Botan continued, "But why doesn't it appear to be working anymore? Not long ago I could have sworn Kurama was doing better."

"I had hoped so as well," Genkai sighed. "The truth of it is I know very little of this whole situation. I've never heard of a way to attack someone's ki without being there to physically do so. Somehow, with however it is that Kurama is being attacked, the restraint is unable to effectively seal his energy."

"Then...you mean, it isn't helping him at all?"

Genkai shook her head sadly, repeating what she had said before. "We're running out of time."

* * *

The shackles it bore were designed to prevent it from expending both youki and reiki, an extra precaution due to its unknown capabilities. The cell that caged it might have fit five adults if they stood in uncomfortably close confines, and the chains that bound it allowed hardly more than a three foot radius. Still, both Yusuke and Hiei were cruelly dissatisfied to see that the creature was still in relatively good condition, given it's accommodations.

After it had adjusted to the sudden outpour of light and even then with a hiss of discomfort the demon uncovered its eyes, the thick chains rattling as its spindly arms moved. Approaching footsteps accompanied the light, and it raised it's head to meet the hard glares of Yusuke, Hiei, and Koenma. A moment, and then and a wicked grin crossed it's face; sharp, pointed teeth sticking out at odd angles as the faces of its visitors registered. It cackled viciously, a dark mirth which immediately set the others on edge.

"You come here to question me but I, too, am surprised!"

The sound of the demon's hoarse, squeaking voice drew another hateful glare from Yusuke. "What are you talking about?" he questioned carefully, approaching the bars of the prison.

"He still lives!" The demon chanted. "His suffering has been long indeed!"

The color drained from Yusuke's face before being replaced abruptly by a flushed rage. "Tell us what you did to him!" he demanded, grabbing hold of the prison bars with the look of a madman. "Now! Or you'll wish we had killed you before!"

For all his fury he received only another amused chuckle, and a look of feigned innocence. "And why would I want to do that, hmm?"

Yusuke closed his eyes and then slowly removed his hands from the bars, taking a single step back. "Koenma." His voice was eerily calm, considering he had been about to tear down the door a moment ago. "Let me in there."

"Yusuke, you can't-" Koenma began to protest, but even the great prince of Reikai fell silent against the look of absolute hatred on the teen's face. Reminding himself that the demon was securely bound and of no threat to them (well, him, anyway. If the little imp did decide to attack, he could always bolt for the door and leave it to his two conveniently present minions!) he nodded to Yusuke and opened the cell door, the three of them stepping inside and Koenma keeping closest to the door, (for safety reasons!).

"Now." Yusuke snarled, towering over the demon. "_What did you do?_" He stressed each word, grinding his teeth together in frustration.

The demon smiled, looking almost amused. "Intimidation does not work on me, no. Your efforts are put to waste there, but I shall give you your answer all the same. No harm will come of it. You wish simply to know what I have done to him? Not a wonder. You would never have been able to figure it out on your own, you see, for this technique was designed by me, used only by me, and known only to myself. An act of genius, I must say."

"Stop your rambling and get to the point," Hiei broke in icily.

The demon took a moment to consider his half-formed threat. "Yes, yes; such impatience," it said at last, gesturing dismissively with a clawed hand.

"My energy signature can be rendered undetectable, so you know. This is my true secret. A mimic, of sorts," It began, "My technique is activated, or born, if you will, through the forced fusion of my ki with that of my victims. A very painful experience, I might add. It eats away at their spirit energy, and then latches onto their very life energy, draining them of everything they have. Humans are such easy prey, you see, because their reiki is so underdeveloped that it takes only minutes for my technique to steal away their life, and once I have worked my magic I find they are most tasteful. Still, if only once, I wished to see my technique reach its full potential, taking the life of one even more powerful than myself. This is why, you see, I was most pleased that the ones sent to capture me all had such vast amounts of spirit energy. In truth, it did not matter to me which of you I would kill, any one of you would have been fine, but then that dear friend of yours had to go and wound me. That in itself would not have mattered, such a thing could still be forgiven, but when your friend caught me, and with such ease, I came to realize he had been holding back all the while. Such a thing will not stand. I will not be made a fool of; underestimated! That is when I made up my mind; the plant wielder would die. And most pleasing to me was the fact that, with his excessive amount of spirit energy, his death would be slow and unimaginably painful. I'm quite saddened that I was unable to witness his suffering, it must have been most amusing."

Mischievous eyes glistened as the demon cast another toothy grin at Yusuke, "Would you care to recount the tales of suffering he must have endured? I have been quite without company in this cell all alone, as you can see."

Yusuke was on him in an instant, his hand wrapped around its small throat as he lifted it off its feet, chains pulled taught and unyielding, and slammed it against the wall. "_How do we help him, you sick freak!_ How do you undo it? Tell me!"

"Th-the only way...to help him..." The demon croaked, struggling against Yusuke's vice-like grip, "...take his life yourself...end his suffering."

Koenma wouldn't have been able to move Yusuke at all had he not held the element of surprise on his side. To his fortune he managed to catch Yusuke by the collar and jolt him off of his feet only an instant before the teen would have snapped the demons neck for its suggestion. Unfortunately, strength was not one of the Prince's strong points. Yusuke's elbow slammed into his ribs and Koenma was quick to release him, beginning a pained protest as Yusuke prepared a Spirit Gun at the crumpled form of the demon that had slid from his grasp; Hiei chose that exact moment to interfere.

He moved to stand half in front of Yusuke, one arm outstretched in front of the Detective, blocking his view of the demon. "We can't kill it." He said softly. "Not yet."

Koenma let out a harsh breath as he straightened himself, glaring at Yusuke who huffed angrily, pointedly ignoring him, but remained behind Hiei.

Hiei took a step closer to the demon, glaring fiercely at the small being that was still trying to regain its breath. "Youkai," he addressed in a commanding tone. "If you do not reveal a way to save Kurama's life your own life will be filled with more pain and torture than you could possibly imagine."

After a brief consideration the fire demon was met with a wry, confident smirk. "It would not matter."

* * *

His reiki was long since depleted, and his life energy had diminished to the point where his own body had begun to collapse on itself.

A heavy silence hung about the three conscious members of the room, each lost in their own thoughts. Genkai was silently analyzing the situation, hoping to find something, anything she could have overlooked.

Kuwabara had grown visibly distraught. His hands were clenched into tight fists, arms shaking with the effort of keeping himself calm. A difficult task, to say the least. _'It isn't supposed to be this way. Kurama should never be this...helpless. there has to be something we can do... Darn it, Urameshi, you better get back here soon!'_

Botan remained caught in the utter hopelessness of the situation. She started, physically jumping, when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Kurama's hand was twitching ever so slightly; Botan was amazed that she had caught it in the first place. "K-Kurama?" _'Is...is...is he waking up?'_

Genkai and Kuwabara both looked up when Botan spoke, wondering what had caused her to say Kurama's name. He certainly wasn't looking any better, so that was ruled out, but something had indeed changed.

Upon hearing Botan say his name Kurama's eyes had flickered open, revealing the weary, pain-filled emerald orbs that lie beneath.

A surge of joy swept through them all; had Kurama managed to beat this after all?

The redhead blinked once, turning his gaze toward Botan, whose joy abruptly faded as she was met with his stare. These were not the eyes of one who had just won a difficult battle. Beneath the dull emerald orbs that slowly flickered open were the same tactical eyes of their friend and comrade who could so easily analyze the odds and outcome of almost any situation. Eyes that expressed clearly an outlook of almost certain defeat.

The others hadn't the time to see what Botan had in Kurama's eyes as the fox gasped sharply, his eyes snapping shut and his pale hands fisting the bed sheets until his knuckles were white.

Botan no longer fought to restrain her tears. "Genkai, please," she sobbed. "Isn't there anything we can do for him?"

Genkai cast a quick glance at Kuwabara, who had turned away, jaw clenched tightly, before settling her gaze on Kurama. She was silent for a moment, watching as Kurama fought to level himself out before she replied softly, "It's all up to Yusuke and Hiei now."

* * *

"What the heck is that supposed to mean!" Yusuke raged. "How can we save him!"

The demon laughed, closing its eyes and laying its head back against the wall with a sigh. "Your time would be better spent with him, seeing as these are his last moments of life."

As Hiei ripped the ward from his Jagan the demon shrieked, "Try it and he dies!"

* * *

Kurama gasped sharply, eyes flying open once more before snapping shut. The muscles in his jaw clenched painfully and he strained for breath.

"Kurama!" Botan exclaimed, her hands reaching out to cover his. "Oh, Kurama, please don't give up!"

His next few breaths never quite satisfied the need for air. Far worse than before, as terrible as it had been to witness him savoring every intake of air he could manage, was watching now as he tried so desperately to draw breath, but could not.

"Kurama! Stay with us!" Genkai cried out, rising to her feet and trying to shift the redhead into a position that might lessen his pain.

Tears burned at his eyes as Kuwabara hurried to help the old psychic. Kurama couldn't die. Not here. Not like this. Not so utterly helpless. It wasn't fair.

"Please, Kurama! You can't die! Please!" Botan begged, tears streaming down her cheeks.

A few more broken gasps. His body tense and so deathly pale.

Kurama's breath hitched, and then he did not take another.

"_Kurama!_"Kuwabara shouted, grabbing the redhead by the shoulders. "Come on! There's no way you're just going to die like this!"

The fox was limp in his grasp, and it was Kuwabara alone that supported him. A desperate fear had him give the redhead a rough shake, as if that would make him stir.

"Kuwabara!" Genkai grabbed his arms to still him.

"Kuwabara! Stop It! You're hurting him!" Botan cried, tears flowing from amethyst eyes.

Kuwabara's arms still shook as he tried to comprehend the impossible.

Kurama wasn't breathing.

With a violent 'clang' the door burst open, and Botan, Kuwabara, and Genkai were thrown to the floor, shot back by a fierce, overpowering aura.

Yusuke burst into the room a fraction of a second later, staring, horrified, at the scene before him. Hiei stood at Kurama's bedside, his hands placed atop one another over Kurama's chest, the dark aura of his youki surrounding him like a flame. With a sharp 'crack' the metal band around Kurama's wrist shattered, scattering shards of metal throughout the room, and Hiei's aura began to pour into Kurama's still body.

"Hiei, stop, you'll kill him!" Yusuke shouted, rushing forward to stop him. Before he was even within three feet of the two demons he, too, was shot to the ground.

"Hiei!"

Yusuke, Botan, Genkai, and Kuwabara could do nothing but watch, eyes wide, mouths agape as Hiei's youki flared to it's full capacity, diminishing gradually as it poured into Kurama. It felt like hours before the last traces of aura that had surrounded them flowed through Hiei's hands, the connection finally breaking. The fire demon took two quick, ragged breaths, his expression serious, before his eyes rolled back and his legs gave out beneath him, the sound of his body hitting the floor echoing throughout the room.


End file.
